1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a travois for hauling supplies and the like, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a travois adapted for rolling behind an individual.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been different types of game carriers and carts pulled behind an individual using a belt or harness attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,588 to Jones and U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,834 to Tidwell et al. describe hand operated game carriers. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,953 to Giovannoni and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,040 to Fails, a harness and backpack are used for pulling a game carrier. While each of these carriers uses a wheeled frame for carrying game, the structure of the carriers is dissimilar when compared to the rolling travois of the present invention.
Various types of carts, such as a golf cart and a luggage cart, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,043 to Johnson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,723 to Lemmon, wherein a cart is pulled behind an individual wearing a belt attached to the cart. Further, a single wheeled cart for carrying a tree trimming apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,957 to Lagant.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,040,413 to Renard teaches a support for a knapsack with a frame which supports a flexible fabric body to distribute a carried load over the wearer's back. U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,031 to Reynolds provides a beach drag having an elongated support frame with a forwardly disposed roller supporting the front end thereof.
None of these prior art teachings provides a completely satisfactory travois of the type described herein.